Beso en la luna
by Lily jackson 1313
Summary: Naruto quiso darle una sorpresa a Hinata y utilizo el rasengan para impulsarce, con la Luna de testigo dieron su primer beso de amor. Pero tambien varias personas se dieron cuenta de que eran ellos. ¿Que pensaron al ver al imperactivo rubio y a la timida Hyuga besandose en medio de la luna?


Al mirar el rostro de Hinata sintio un pequeño calor en su corazon, nadie ni siquiera con Sakura experimento eso. Pero aqui estaba ella mirandolo tan dulcemente que hacia que su corazon latiera.

–Sujetate –le dijo, tenia un idea y queria ponerla en marcha.

ella escondio la cabeza en su pecho y se apreto mas a su cuerpo, eso era todo lo que necesitaba Naruto para que se sintiera mas seguro.

con ayuda de un rasengan los impulso atraves de cielo, vio vagamente a sus amigos que los esperaban, tambien distinguio la aldea de Konoha y muhas cosas a su alrededor, pero ahora no tenia tiempo de eso.

Tomo de las manos a Hinata y ella hiso lo mismo con los de el, queria detener este momento para siempre y poder apreciar su belleza, nunca antes se habia detenido a observarla con atencion, era un estupido por no haberse dado cuenta de esos hermosos ojos lila y de esa sonrisa tan dulce que tenia o de su cabello, todo en ella ahora le parecia perfecto.

–Hinata –Susurro.

–Naruto –ella le respondio con otro murmuro.

simplemente acerco sus bocas y la beso, el primer beso de amor sincero y verdadero para Naruto. Este en definitiva tenia que ser el mejor dia de todo el mundo.

* * *

Shikamaru, Sakura,Hanabi y Sai solo miraron como Hinata y Naruto se impulsaban en direccion al cielo con una gran velocidad, al principio se sorprendieron por la velocidad que habian tomado y por como habian salido del crater, pero entendieron rapidamente los motivos del rubio para hacer eso.

–¿Creen que se den cuenta que los estamos observando? –dijo Sai con una pequeña sonrisa mirando la escena feliz por la suerte de Naruto, al final su amigo habia podido encontrar la felicidad

–Dejalos vivir en su cuento de hadas –Le dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa torcida –Cuando bajen podremos recordarcelos.

–¿Los demas estaran viendo lo mismo que nosotros? –Pregunto Hanabi suspirando, su hermana se veia atan feliz, al fin habia alcanzado uno de sus tantos sueños y Hanabi no podia dejar de admirarla mas de lo que lo hacia justo en ese momento.

–Probablemente –Sakura se rio –Volvamos a la aldea.

Los cuatro asintieron y Sai de su pergamino saco tres palomas, lo mas probable es que tuvieran que pasar a recoger a la hermosa pareja antes de que se dieran cuenta de que no podian estar por siempre en el aire, ya querian ver sus caras cuando se percataran de ese pequeño e insignificante detalle.

* * *

–¿Que es eso? –Pregunto Kakashi mirando en dirección a la luna, dos figura habian aparecido de la nada y sus siluetas se podian distinguir claramente.

–¿Naruto? –a su lado estaba Rock Lee –en cualquir lugar podría distinguirlo.

–¿Quien esta a su lado? –dijo, pero Tenten fue la que le respondió con una sonrisita alegre y que parecía contener la risa.

–Es Hinata.

Kakashi se quedo helado mirando la escena, ¿esos dos chicos acaso se estaban besando en medio del cielo? Naruto habia rebasado el grado de ser impulsivo, pero eso no evito que el sonriera de lado, quien lo diria, al fin Naruto de habia dado cuenta de lo que la chica Hyuga sentia por el y por lo visto el tambien la amaba.

–Parece que tendremos muchas cosas que preguntar a su regreso.

–Ni que lo diga –Respondio Tenten –ahora mismo nos estan regalando un espectáculo que tardara mucho en olvidarse.

Ordeno que todos se retiraran, cuando volvio a ver la luna ya nadie estaba. Espera que esos dos hubieran aterrizado bien.

Naruto se habia ahorrado explicaciones con el padre de Hinata, Kakashi estaba seguro que Hiashi tambien estaba viendo esto, la sola idea hiso que sonriera mas, su alumno nunca cambiaria, esperaba que Hinata lograra calmar a ese chico lo suficiente para que no hiciera locuras toda la vida, pero confiaba en ella, esa relacion en cierto modo le recordaba a Minato y Kushina pero invertidos, parecia que a los Uzumaki les gustaba enamorarse de todo lo contrario a su caracter.

* * *

Ino y Chouji estaban junto a Iruka y Konahomaru, no los habian incluido en la misión para proteger la aldea y se tuvieron que quedar mirando impotentes sin hacer nada, pero por lo visto las cosas habían ido bien con la misión de rescatar a Hanabi. Pudieron suspirar tranquilos cuando vieron que ya no salia ningun destello de la luna, al fin toda esta locura se habia terminado.

–Miren –Grito Chouji señalando el cielo, todos se dieron cuenta como algo era impulsado en el cielo hasta que la luna cubria sus siluetas, eran dos personas y no sabian si estaban locas por intentar hacer eso, pero ahora querian saber quienes eran.

–Son Naruto y Hinata –les dijo Ino sonriendo con suficiencia –reconocería ese par en cualquier lugar.

–¿Pero que estan haciendo ahi? –Exclamo Konahamaru.

–Teniendo un momento romántico.

–Naruto ha crecido demaciado –Nadie replico nada, Iruka tenia razon, el Naruto de 12 años habia crecido para convertirse en ese chico que estaba besando a Hinata en medio de la luna, con todas las personas de testigos.

Podian sentir el aire de nostalgia en el aire, Iruka estaba demaciado orgulloso y feliz por su alumno, mientras los demás se sentían alegres y con ganas de gastar bromas a su llegada por la escena que presenciaron, de esta no se salvaban. Además lo mas probable es que Naruto tendría un poco de paz de todas sus fans locas que lo seguian.

–Al fin el baka de Naruto maduro –Dijo en broma Ino.

* * *

En aldea oculta de la arena el Kazekage observaba la escena detenidamente, a su lado estaban sus dos hermanos que igual parecian concentrados en lo que miraban.

–Parece que alguien ha querido festejar –Dijo Temari –solo espero que no sea el niño lloron de Shikamaru.

–¿Celos? –pregunto divertido , su hermana lo fulmino con la mirada y parecia apunto de atacarlo.

–No es Shikamaru –respondio con naturalidad Gaara y luego esbozo una pequeña sonrisa –Es Naruto.

–¿Que? –sus dos hermanos lucian bastantes sorprendidos.

–Naruto se esta besando con Hinata –Dijo el Kasekage.

Los dejo solos mientras ellos intentaban analizar sus palabras, pero Gaara no podia reprimer las ganas de reir, vaya manera de festejar de Naruto y en especial de besar a una chica, en definitica tenia que aprender varias cosas de su amigo.

* * *

Solo a ese Dobe de Naruto se le ocurrian hacer este tipo de cosas, Sasuke miro de lejos como su amigo y esa chica se besaban en medio de la luna donde todos los miraban. Nunca creyó que ese baka se enamorara de la timida de Hinata Hyuga o que ella lograra conquistarlo, eran tan opuestos y diferentes, pero si lo pensaba bien Naruto necesitaba alguien calmada y tranquila a su lado, alguien que lo entendiera y le brindara ese amor que siempre necesito y tenia el presentimiento de que solo ella podía parcelo.

Al principio pensó que era Sakura la elegida, y nunca lo diria en voz alta pero el solo imaginarcelos le producía una horrible sensación, ahora que se daba cuenta de que Naruto tenia a alguien mas para caminar a su lado se alegro y tranquilizo a la vez.

Todavía no podía regresar a su aldea, necesitaba conocer el mundo y verlo con sus propios ojos, no podia llegar con Sakura y Naruto sin haber al menos purificado todos los daños que habia cometido, pero se sentia mas tranquilo porque el dobe de su amigo ya tenia quien podia manejarlo.

Esos años que habia pasado lejos de Konoha se dio cuenta de todo lo que perdio por su odio, tambien de lo mucho que queria que Sakura estuviera a su lado, se arrepintió tanto de haber intentado matarlo o dañarla si quiera, el no se merecia el amor que ella le tenia o le habia tenido, le dolia pensar que de nuevo habia perdido a alguien importante para el. Cuando regresara a su aldea lucharia por ella si era necesario.

Noto como otras siluetas subían para recoger a Naruto y Hinata que seguian tomados de la mano, estaban Shikamaru, la hermana menor de la Hyuga y ese chico pálido llamado Sai, pero tambien Sakura, habia crecido y se había hecho mas hermosa de lo que recordaba, la chica le tendio la mano a Hinata y la monto en su ave, Naruto tambien se sentó con ellas, pero la pelirrosa les dijo algo que hiso que se sonrojaran y soltaran risitas nerviosas, después ella se monto junto a Shikamaru y se fueron volando de regreso a la aldea, de eso estaba seguro Sasuke.

–Todavia sigues siendo el mismo baka Naruto –Hablo solo y rodo los ojos –aunque espero que seas feliz con Hinata.

Con esas palabras emprendió su camino de nuevo, hoy tendria que descubrir mas cosas.


End file.
